


Full heart, can't lose

by chaoticdean



Series: Darkest Roads verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Darkest Roads Verse, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pilgrim the dog just lays there unbothered, Soft married idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Merry Christmas, from Darkest Roads' Dean and Cas 🎄❤️✨[Darkest Roads Verse]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Darkest Roads verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007565
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Full heart, can't lose

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up wanting to write something sweet for Darkest Roads' Cas and Dean because, again, they live in my head rent-free. I hope you like getting some news from our favorite idiots in love. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all! Go easy on the egg-nog and the Christmas log, and hold onto your loved-ones tight ❤️🎄
> 
> (Mature Rating only because Dean swiftly remembers about him and Cas making out the night before, but nothing remotely sexual happens in here)

It’s in the softness of dawn, their bedroom only disturbed by quiet snoring, that Dean opens his eyes only to close them right back — because it’s something he’s allowed to do now. There’s a weight on his chest and warmth enveloping him, and for a while he just lays on his back and enjoys the comfort of having Cas wrapped around him like a string of Christmas lights around a tree, breathing slowly where he’s pressed against the hollow of Dean’s throat. 

Dean takes a deep breath. Nuzzles at Castiel’s hairline, lightly kisses his husband’s forehead, tightens his grip around Cas’ waist to bring him even closer to him. Not to wake him up, only because he’s also allowed that now, too. He’s allowed the comfort and warmth and reassurance that they’re here, together. As real as it gets. So damn in love with each other that sometimes it’s actually ridiculous how deep he can feel it echoing through his bones.

There’s no monster to chase. No apocalypse looming. No God to fight. No sacrifices to be made. Only each other in the quiet buzz of Christmas morning, in a house they bought for themselves.

It’s Christmas and for the first time since they’ve left the bunker a couple of months back, they’re gonna celebrate in their new home. Eileen and Sam will be around later for lunch, and Jack is asleep downstairs in the room he occupies whenever he pops by their house to spend time with his family. Pilgrim is pillowed on the foot of their bed, snoring like an old tractor that would deserve a check-up.

Consequently, it's also their very first Christmas as a married couple. Sam would argue that it doesn't change anything since they've basically been married for the past decade already, but it does mean something to Dean. Something warm that tastes like everything he thought he'd never deserve. Something that feels like the stars have found their way underneath his eyelids only to unfold deeply into every single one of his muscles, echoing into his bones with the force of everything he feels carved into his soul.

Something like _Cas._

They’ve planned their Christmas gifts early and everything is neatly wrapped under the Christmas tree downstairs for when Sam and Eileen arrive with little Charlie. It’s her first Christmas, and Dean can’t wait to see her face lights up as she unwraps her very first presents for uncle Dean and Cas.

He's planned something special for Cas, something that he'll only share with him later tonight when they're huddled against each other on the couch, buzzing from the food coma that will inevitably come. Something only for both of them to share. 

Dean opens his eyes again only to take a look down at the former angel of the lord sleeping soundly inside his arms.

He’s wearing one of Dean’s old shirt that’s hanging so low on his chest that it allows Dean to see his collarbone. His hair sticks six ways to Sunday like they usually do every morning, regardless of whatever of what might’ve happened the day before. Their limbs are so tangled up that Dean wonders what the hell happened last night for them to end up this way at 6 in the morning, until he clearly remembers that what happened last night involved a lot of making out and sweaty skin, and he smiles to himself remembering the way Castiel whispered an “I love you” against his lips before they both came together. They fell asleep unable to part from each other like they usually do, because they’re also allowed to be disgustingly sweet with each other like  _ that _ now, too. 

There’s a point to be made somewhere, about how a former celestial being who’s waged wars in Heaven shouldn’t be allowed to look this cute while sleeping like a goddamn baby, but Dean only smiles as he starts carding a hand through the mess of Castiel’s hair. His smiles widen as Cas starts groaning, muttering something along the lines of “Dean, it’s too damn early”, but Dean doesn’t find it in him to care as he dives down for a good morning kiss. 

“I’m going to file for divorce,” Cas mutters against his lips as Dean kisses him softly, bad morning breath be damned.

“No, you’re not,” Dean laughs, biting kisses under the bolt of his jaw and relishing every single little moan that falls out of Cas’ mouth. 

It takes a minute to get him to properly wake up, but once he is it takes Cas less than a minute to crawl on top of Dean and drop his entire weight on him (Dean groans as an automatic response, only to humor his husband) as he hides his face back into the crook of Dean’s neck.

Pilgrim, in all his exhausted puppy glory, lies unbothered at their feet. He'll no doubt transform into a little monster in half an hour when Jack gets up, but for now he seems happy to ignore both of his parents as they make out like horny teenagers. 

Dean’s arms automatically wrap around him and he realizes Cas is shaking lightly, the way he only does when he’s either halfway into an anxiety attack or when he’s cold. He doesn’t have time to make a big deal about it though, because his husband decides to launch an attack on his lips right there and then, and the next five minutes are spent trading shallow kisses in the midst of a slow Christmas morning.

There’s an urgency in the way Castiel’s tongue wraps around his. In the way his hands snake under his shirt and start drawing nonsensical patterns on his hips. In the way his eyes, those shining blues that Dean loves so much, twinkle with something unusual. 

When Cas finally let go and hides his face against his throat again, both of them panting like horny teenagers after their very first kiss, Dean brings the cover tightly around both of them and kisses Cas’ forehead lightly.

He is still shuddering, the way only Dean can sense because they’re wrapped around each other so tight that he can feel it in his bones. 

“I’m right here,” he mumbles against Castiel’s hair, his hand trailing under his tee-shirt, where Cas’ skin is radiating with warmth. “Everything’s alright. We’re okay.”

It’s a quiet ritual they’ve set up early on, when Castiel used to wake up from nightmares almost every night after he became human, searching for Dean in the darkness of the room they shared wherever they found themselves. Dean would grab Cas and whisper quietly, mumbles of love and reassurance pressed into damp skin until Cas would finally let go and sink back into sleep; tightly pillowed against Dean’s chest and with the clear reassurance that everything was fine, they were  _ okay. _

Dean can feel the way the corners of Castiel’s lips turn slightly upward as he presses even closer against him. “I know.”

The shuddering persists for a little while until it’s gone and Castiel relaxes in Dean’s embrace, finally letting go. 

The first rays of sun start peaking through the blinds they’ve installed a couple of weeks before, and Dean’s eyes catch the way it makes the silver wedding band on Castiel’s finger glow in the morning light, where his hand is resting pressed against his chest.

He kisses a trail down Castiel’s forehead to his cheek and then the corner of his mouth, until his husband opens his eyes to look at him again.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” 

"Merry Christmas, Dean." 

Cas smiles against his lips as he kisses him slowly, tasting love on his tongue as they quietly lose themselves in each other. When they part, there’s a different twinkle in Castiel’s eyes as he smiles back at Dean.

“It’s still too damn early to be awake. You know that, right?”

“You still want a divorce?” Dean teases.

Castiel laughs as he cups his cheek and runs a finger against the light stubble covering the line of his jaw, a cheeky smile on his lips.

“No.” A chaste kiss on Dean’s lips, and blue eyes burning a hole through Dean’s soul. “I just want you.”

"Hmm," Dean protests as Cas kisses him again and refuses to let go. "I love you, you stupid dumbfuck."

"Likewise," Cas laughs against him.

It’s Christmas, and Dean feels like his heart might give out from happiness.

They both deserve it. 

**Author's Note:**

> _> strong>rebloggable on [Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/638397928077164544/full-heart-cant-lose)_


End file.
